


A Noble Hound's Return

by mewties (icantbelieveitsnotmeulin)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantbelieveitsnotmeulin/pseuds/mewties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair gets news of someone approaching the castle and Maker, does he hope it's her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This part's pretty sfw, it's just the next chapter that's Mature.

Three men stood within one of the inner rooms of the Royal Palace. Two older, hair graying and faces worn, and one younger. Of the three, the youngest bore the weariest expression.

“…Alistair. Are you holding up alright?” The king glanced back at his sort-of-uncle, the current Arl of Redcliffe, Teagan. He met with Teagan and Eamon when they could, to speak privately. Topics ranged from the kingdom at large, Redcliffe itself, world affairs, and personal. More often than not of late, the latter topic revolved around him. He knew it was out of concern, but it was wearing on him almost as much as the reason for it.

“Yes. I’m fine.” The response came out terser than he meant it. His back felt stiff, his jaw tightened. He didn’t notice as Eamon and Teagan shared a glance and a grimace.

“We only ask because-“ Eamon began, but Alistair cut him off.

“Because I’ve been so tense, because my patience has been thin, because there’s talk amongst the nobles…!” He paced around in a circle before facing the two again. His eyes softened, and he lowered his voice to a gentler tone. “I know why you’re concerned, and I’m fine. Her last letter said she had what she thought was a promising lead.”

“And when was that last letter?” Teagan asked it with a sense of unease, even with the glare from his elder brother. Alistair’s mouth creased into a frown.

“You know, she’s gotten rather regular with them lately, so the next one should be coming-“

A gentle knock came before the creak of the door opening. The three turned to find an out-of-breath courier poking their head in.

“My apologies, your Majesty,” the courier panted. “But orders- it’s urgent-“

“Well spit it out, then!” Alistair interjected, his whole body positioned in an anxious lean toward the courier.

The courier looked taken aback for a moment, then began with haste as they saw his Majesty’s eyebrows raise expectantly. “T-There’s a lone figure, heavily armored, coming toward the castle, we think-“

Alistair didn’t need to hear anything else before wordlessly blowing out of the room and past the courier. He made a beeline for the castle gates, he knew he’d be able to tell if it was her from a mile away. They had a silent agreement, after all. When one went away, the other was to be there at the castle gates upon their return, waiting, with open arms and soaring heart and all the comfort of finally coming _home_. After their longest time apart, he could hardly risk missing that.

He went to the ramparts above the gate first, hoping to get a good vantage point. The soldiers there weren’t surprised to see him, greeting him with a round of “your Majesty” before most turned back to their watch. The closest one to him pointed off in the distance.

“That’s what you’ll be interested in, ser.” Alistair scanned the figure there. Heavily armored, he could see the glint of the metal in the light. There was a cloak over it, with a hood that hid their face, but the gait was familiar. Shoulders held high and stiff, steps deliberate, the carriage of someone with right and confidence. That was all he needed.

“It’s her,” he whispered, before running off again. The soldier by him didn’t even turn around before the king was gone, racing down the stairs to reach the courtyard.

The guards in front of the gate straightened, grips tightening on their pikes. “Who goes there?!” One shouted.

“Stand down!” The lone figure barked back. “Open the gates.” She was close enough now that the guards could see, and they scrambled, startled as they tried to adjust their postures from hostile to properly respectful.

“Y-Yes, your Majesty! Open the gates!” They called, and from the other side, Alistair perked up at the sound of the moving chains. He had to resist the urge to run to her as the gate pulled further up. She lowered her hood as she walked through the arch, some strands of her hair out of place, a little dirt smeared on her cheek. She met his eyes and smiled, looking relieved and tired and he could feel himself melting. He couldn’t resist the urge to go to her any longer, and within a few sweeping steps he had her up in his arms.

“Alistair,” she mumbled. It was a greeting, an affirmation, and honestly it was just so wonderful to hear her voice again.

He put her back down and took a step back so he could properly look her over, affirm for himself that she really stood there. He put a hand on the side of her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

“My dearest wife,” he said, feeling everything in him relax, “could it be you’ve grown even more beautiful?”

She laughed, a sound he sorely missed, and closed her eyes for a moment. “Perhaps, dear husband, it's simply been too long since you last saw me.”

He lowered his voice so only she could hear. “I’d certainly agree with that.” He saw her glance briefly down at his lips, and he could feel her starting to lean in. He stopped her, putting a small pressure on her shoulder.

“Not here, love.” It had been too long, he knew all too well the second they kissed, every pent-up bit of passion was likely to overcome him. They’d probably forget where they were, and really no one needed to see the monarchs of Thedas going at it like dogs in heat in the middle of the castle courtyard. No one. “Besides, I’m not the only one you need to greet.”

Elise looked behind Alistair, going on tip-toe to try and peek over her husband’s shoulder. “Where is he?!” Alistair chuckled.

“Inside, love. I came straight here when I got word, I didn’t want to call him out in case…” He trailed off, but she knew. A tinge of guilt came up, as it did many a time over the course of her journey. Years of their time spent apart, years of her son’s life missed, when sometimes it seemed like she was chasing after wind-blown rumors. But it was over now.

She nodded once. “I understand. Let’s go.” He offered his arm, and she took it, walking inside with a synchronicity like they’d never been apart.

Alistair lowered his voice again, barely a murmur above the clink of her armor and the sound of their movement. “Were you successful?” She exhaled slowly.

“Yes. I-“

He held a finger up. “Tell me the details later, that was all I needed right now.” He smiled again. “I would have been upset if…”

 “…if this were all in vain. I know. But we-“ Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes, and she nudged them away with a sense of annoyance. “…we’ll be fine.” It was hard to believe even as she said it. “We’ll be fine.” She repeated it again, barely a whisper, as they came to the bottom of a set of stairs.

Alistair looked once more over his beloved’s face before calling up the stairs. “Duncan!” he shouted. “Come downstairs, there’s someone here who wants to see you.”

“Just a moment, Father,” the voice of a young boy called back. “I’ll be right down.”

Elise and Alistair shared a sly glance before Elise stepped forward. Cupping both hands around her mouth, she bellowed, “Ho, pup!”

Almost immediately they could hear the sounds of scampering feet and the scrape of claws on stone. A door slammed open, and a pattering of steps brought their son into view, running along with a mabari in tow. Duncan jumped the last few steps into his mother’s arms. She caught him with ease, spinning once to keep him from slamming face-first into her breastplate, before returning his tightly-squeezed embrace. She couldn’t help but laugh as they spun. “It’s good to see you again, pup. I’ve missed you terribly.”

“I’ve missed you too, mother.” She placed him down and squatted to be closer to his level. His hair was getting a bit longer than he’d kept it last she saw him. He’d grown at least a foot, and noting all the changes, she felt she’d lost so much time.

“You’ve grown so much. Have you been behaving?” She put her hand under his chin and lifted it up, looking for marks or bruises. “Not roughhousing with the other children, right?”

“Yes, mother! I’ve been good, I promise.” Duncan glanced at his father before looking back to Elise. “Are you home now? For good?” His eyes darted over his mother’s face, searching for any sign of confirmation. She kissed his forehead.

“My dear, it would take the threat of the world ending to tear me from your side.” Duncan seemed contended by this, but Alistair stepped closer and interjected.

“Oh no no no no no, don’t say that! The world _hasn’t_ tried ending again for a couple years and I don’t want it getting any ideas!”

Elise righted her posture, waving her hand at her husband dismissively. “It is only a manner of speech.” She chuckled lightly, putting the back of her hand in front of her mouth. “I won’t be leaving anytime soon, not if I can avoid it.”

Duncan hugged her, his arms trying to wrap around her hips, and Alistair sighed fondly. It felt good, having the three of them back together again, and Alistair hoped it could stay that way.

“I suppose we should formally announce your homecoming, shouldn’t we?” He asked. Elise snorted, picking Duncan back up and resting him on her hip.

“Well. Only if you want to ruin the fun of surprising everyone.” He didn’t need to see the sly grin on her face to know how much she’d enjoy frightening nobles and staff alike by just showing up at functions again, but he wanted everything that came with her presence reinstated as soon as possible. He’d come to hate even the smallest signs of her in her absence.

“Come on, love. We can scare everyone while we tell them you’re back, alright?” He started walking down the hall, back towards the kitchens, his wife following suit.

“I’d like that.”

“My darling, you are a monster.”

“But I’m yours, and you are stuck with me.” She paused for a second, then added, “For a long, long time.”


	2. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightfall. Husband and wife together after years apart. A reaffirmation, of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired
> 
> every kudos you leave on this will give me Strength in Retail Work Hell where I will be for the foreseeable future

There was a palpable tension between the King and Queen that night. It started building as soon as the two put Duncan to bed. It rose the longer they stayed at the other’s side, with every lingering glance, the way the Queen’s fingers twitched when the King’s hand came too close. It grew so insufferable, the castle staff avoided the pair entirely toward the end of the night. They were not the only ones that found it hard to bear; Elise Cousland was growing terribly impatient.

She listened to Alistair go on about the matters of the kingdom he hadn’t shared in letters with only minor disinterest. She leaned against the high-backed chair, her fingers interlocked above her lap, and she watched him pace as he recounted everything. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped and turned to her.

“Shall we speak of your findings? What did you-“ He took a step towards her, practically tingling with parts anticipation and fear. She held up a hand before he could continue.

“Tomorrow. It can wait.” His eyebrows knitted in confusion, and he moved to protest. She met his gaze, and he twitched, his mouth snapping shut. “I am tired. I think it’s time to go to bed.”

His eyes widened slightly, and he cleared his throat, attempting to gather together some sense of composure again. “Ah. Perhaps you’re right. It’s been a long day.”

“Mm. Plenty of time to discuss this in the morning.”

“Then, shall we?” He extended his hand. She pushed herself up out of the chair and lay her hand in his. The tension between them crackled now, sparked by their touch, by their calm, metered walk back to the royal bedroom. Elise noted with amusement how what staff they saw skirted the walls around them, unwilling to even brush past the field they had built up.

The bedroom was dark, though neither of them bothered lighting any lamps. As her eyes adjusted, she could tell her things hadn’t been moved. She wondered, for a second, if he even let the maids dust them. She tried not to think too hard about it as she undid her armor.

They undressed in silence, backs to each other. Undoing her armor was second nature by now, so she closed her eyes and listened instead. Sliding and shuffling, followed by the light smack of leather and cloth on the stone floor. First the fur-lined hood, then the leather overshirt. That one took more shuffling. The linen undershirt was last, a smooth slide with a barely audible whumph as it hit the other clothes. She flexed her fingers briefly. His skin would still be warm, soft to the touch (he had always been a bit soft, even at the height of their travels). She wanted to run her hands up his stomach to his chest, to lean her head against his shoulder, feel his muscles tense where she touched as the rest of him unwound, giving himself over to her completely. Unfortunately, she still had armor to fight with. Perhaps she should have changed.

She attempted to remove as many of the smaller pieces as she could with haste, not even registering his footsteps as she fought off her vambraces. He spoke, soft and low, beside her ear.

“Do you need help?”

She snorted. “No. Watch yourself.” She pulled her chain mail shirt, as well as the linen one she wore beneath, over her head. She felt it hit on something, mostly likely his nose, as he failed to completely pull away in time.

“Ow! That _hurt_!” He whined. She shrugged, moving on to the greaves.

“I warned you.”

He paced, hovering nearby as she worked through the cuisses and slipped off the sabatons. She straightened her back once more, ready to undo the tie of the tight trousers remaining, but Alistair could wait no longer. In a rare turn of events, he made the first move.

He wrapped his right arm around her waist, eliminating the space between them. His lips met the crook of her neck as his left hand pushed up her chest, trying to nudge underneath her bra.

“And I thought I was the impatient one,” she teased. She arched her back out, reaching back to undo the clasp. He moaned, undoing the tie of her trousers as she worked the clasp of her bra, feeling her ass pushing harder against his groin. He nudged her back, his growing erection making itself known to her. Elise bit her lip, making a satisfied noise, before tossing the bra aside. She kept their bodies close, shifting so she could run a hand up his thigh. The waiting hand moved over her breast, tenderly holding it and giving a gentle squeeze, while the other’s thumb slipped itself beneath the edge of her smallclothes. It stroked there, across the part that hugged her hip, as if toying with the idea of pulling them down.

“It’s a bit early for that,” she said, pulling away in order to turn and face him. She wrapped an arm around Alistair’s neck, the other brushing up and cupping his cheek. “You haven’t even taken your pants off.”

“Oh, is that how this goes?” He quipped. “I’m afraid I’m a bit out of practice, I-“

“Oh, hush.” She leaned in and kissed him.

There was no tender reunion kiss, no brushing of closed lips and pure love and innocent sentiments. There were open mouths and hunger, the spark of star crossed lovers coming together on their fated night. Muffled moans reverberated between them. Elise held Alistair’s head firm against her own, and he pushed her right back up in kind. Actions were reduced to instinct and impulse. One of them added in tongue, Elise wrapped a leg around Alistair’s hip. He put a hand under her right thigh, helping support her while sliding his hand upwards. Alistair still hadn’t taken off his pants.

Elise felt his right hand leave her back and tap her left thigh twice. She grinned as she put what he wanted together, and steadied herself. She pushed down against his shoulder with her left arm, his hand cupped and firmly grasped the thigh it already held. With a smooth hop, she had her other leg up, crossing her calves at the small of his back. They never broke pace.

He shifted them both, directing her back towards the bed. He broke off the kiss, nudging her up to disrupt her balance to place her down upon the linens. She bit her lip, watching as he undid the ties of his trousers, dropping them to the floor before taking to the bed himself. His erection was far less restrained now, nudging against her purposefully as he took to her neck once more. It was unexpected, for Alistair to be so… _forward_ , in his advances, but it was mildly exhilarating. Normally he was reactionary, tamer, allowing her to take the lead even in bed, but now…

One of his hands came to her breast again. A light squeeze, a gentle brush of thumb against her nipple (flushed at the slightest touch it had been so long), even his hyper-focus had a different feel to it today. But the waiting was growing unbearable. She rubbed her thigh against his hip, trying to push down his underclothes. Wordlessly, he reached back, practically tearing them off in his haste. She moved farther back on the bed.

“Shall we, then?” She asked, propping herself up on her elbows and cocking her head to the side. He cracked a demure little smile, looking away from her briefly and rubbing his nose.

“That depends on you, now, doesn’t it?” He replied, switching back into a sultrier tone. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’d know full well if I wasn’t ready.” They both moved to close the gap between them. “Now,” she continued, stopping just before their lips met. “Are we going to do this or not?”

The sound that came out of him bordered on a whine. He pulled her smalls off, flinging them over the foot of the bed, and took her. She guided him in more out of habit than need; his cock slid in without protestation. Their kissing resumed, messy and fervent around hitched breaths or heavy moans. His pace was quick, movements rough. This was not his lovemaking, _that_ she expected whenever he led. But this, this was lust, mixed with something else she couldn’t quite place and frankly didn’t care to at that moment.

It was utterly satisfying, after so long apart, to come back together like this. He held himself up, fingers tightly grasping the sheets, her fingernails dug at his back. She adjusted the angle of her hips relative to his body, crying out in pleasure as the head of his cock hit somewhere more sensitive. He wordlessly replicated the motion, prompting more small sounds. At one point, the way he moved rubbed his shaft up close to her clit, and she bit her lip near hard enough to draw blood. She’d missed his touch, the feeling of his body on hers, the barely contained passion. Getting off was one thing, but it got terribly lonely when you kept thinking of someone who wasn’t there. She took a moment to look at him.

His eyes looked glazed over, out of focus, lost in the sensation of his thrusting. Elise watched him like this, and it clicked suddenly that she was _back_. All of this would be normal again. A dreamy smile spread across her face, as Alistair got that creeping sense of being stared at. He glanced at her, and that expression made him blush straight to his ears. He looked away almost immediately.

“Maker’s breath, woman, don’t _do_ that!” He exclaimed, looking to the side rather than at her. “If you make faces like that, I really can’t…”

“Can’t what, Alistair?” She crooned, sliding her fingers sensually from his back, up his neck and along his jawline, stopping right under his chin. He shivered.

“I-“ His eyes widened and he swallowed the rest of his words, instead hastily pulling her into a kiss. His thrusting stopped and he pushed up against her. She felt his hips twitch involuntarily.

He pulled away from the kiss once he was done, and Elise let her head fall back down on the pillow. She closed her eyes and started laughing, genuinely, affectionately, laughing.

“Really! After so many years!” She said, bringing the back of her hand in front of her mouth and opening her eyes. “And this happens!” Oh, Alistair, darling, I mm-!” Her jaw slammed itself shut as one of his fingers nudged her clit. He’d moved to her side while she was laughing, and now he wedged his right arm under her. He moved himself so his head was level with her chest, and she moved her arm around him, placing her hand gently on the back of his head without thinking.

She had his mouth on her breast and his right hand teasing the other in kind, as his fingers slid into and against her. There’d been no time for her to calm down, so they started in what was the middle for her, body tense and pleasure climbing. She squirmed, pushing his head closer, and let out a low moan. She felt him perk up at the sound. The arm around her flexed, and she felt him start to tease along the roof of her vagina. She inhaled slowly and audibly; a tease was all that this was. A break to keep tension up but not overload her. He moved back to her clit soon enough, coupling it with a nudge to her nipples. He’d likely stay there now, working her up to her own climax. She wanted him to, she could feel it building and the anticipation was getting to be too much.

Alistair seemed to understand, and blissfully so for Elise. He stroked, and her breath caught. He drew small circles, and she made soft sounds between louder moans. She was getting close, he just needed to keep going, keep pushing to send her over the edge.

“Nnn, Alistair…” She breathed, sliding her fingers into his hair. He lifted his lips briefly from her breast.

“Yes?”

“Keep going.”

He chuckled to himself. “As you wish.” He lowered his mouth back around her nipple.

He resumed his teasing with a new fervor, picking up the pace. The circles he drew were tighter now, interspersed with the occasional bit of quick stroking. He moaned into her breast, his tongue sliding around its circumference as well. She became vaguely aware that he was hard again, feeling his dick nudge up against her leg. Her thoughts started to get clouded out by the feeling of her own orgasm mounting. The fingers in his hair clenched. Her back arched, hips tilted back, her moaning climbed, his movements relentless, until…

She moaned, loud and in her upper registers. The sense of release was liberating, a moment of absolute bliss that dissipated and settled into a glowing contentment. He moved up to be level with her again, propping himself up on his elbow so he could watch her face.

“Alistair. You haven’t lost your touch.” She blew air out her nose at her own joke. “Now, why don’t I take care of that?” Her gaze slid down to his groin, and she started to move to position herself there.

He shifted so he was sitting, backing up against the headboard. “Well, you don’t _have_ to if you don’t wa-hahhh…” He devolved into a breathy moan once her tongue touched the tip. It became lower and fuller once her lips slid over the head. She could hear the way his lip trembled once she started sliding slowly down his shaft.

“Oh, Elise, I-“ He cut off again, busy reacting as she quit the teasing. Her hand at the base kept his cock relatively still, allowing her better control of the way it entered her mouth. He barely stopped making sounds, their nature depending on what she did. His breathing was heavy whenever she simply slid along the shaft. He made soft noises if she stroked with her hand in time. He groaned when she lingered around the tip, sometimes letting out a slow exhale. He outright moaned any time she got her tongue involved. She could push it up against the underside of his shaft as she moved, or use the tip to tease just under his if she wanted to push his voice higher. She quickened her pace as she felt him get harder, his cock practically rigid by the time he was about to cum.

She paused for a moment, hovering. “Alistair.” He made eye contact with her.

“…Yes?” He asked, tentative.

She brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and grinned wickedly. Before he could react further, her head was down again, heavy on the tongue and pushing all the way down to the base of his shaft.

His moan was low and long as he came. She moved back up his shaft as it throbbed, pulsing and pushing his load into her mouth. She waited patiently for it to stop, and only then pulled away.

Now, satisfied, Elise felt they could comfortably head to bed. He had to be tired, and even she would be content retiring to sleep now. She was sure they’d wake up a tangle of limbs from trying to hold the other too close. She moved back to her side of the bed. Alistair, instead, moved into the position she’d just occupied. Before she could voice her confusion, his tongue was between her legs and-

“Mmn.” The feelings she’d gotten from him before were starting to come together. He was getting overzealous with his tonguing, his latest advance too pushy. She angled her knees inward, tightening the grip of her thighs against his shoulders, and pushed his head up. He looked confused by her reaction.

“Alistair,” she said softly. “You know I’m not going anywhere, right?”

“Of course!” He retorted defensively. “I….” His face fell and he hung his head briefly. “No, to be honest, it…” He turned his head back up to her. He looked close to tears. “…it hasn’t really registered. That you’re back now. Really, truly back.” Elise sighed sympathetically and opened her arms, gesturing for him to come back up. He went back to his side of the bed, and then straight into her arms. He held her close, nestling up against your neck.

“You don’t know how many nights I worried you’d never come home. And now-“

“And the sex?”

He looked away sheepishly. “I thought, you know, if I could touch you, then….” He sighed. “If I touched you, that’s how I could make sure you were really….well, real.”

“And how many times would that have taken?”

“Look, I didn’t say it was a **_good_** plan!” He exclaimed, embarrassed. She kissed him, gently, and he cupped her face in his hand.

“Promise me you won’t be leaving like that again.”

She placed a hand on his and nuzzled his hand with her cheek. “I don’t want to leave you two again.” He pulled her into a tight embrace and lingered there.

“Alistair. Let’s go to bed.” It was a gentle suggestion. He made an affirming noise. They adjusted the bed linens back into a sense of order, not bothering to fix them completely (the maids, after all, would likely replace them tomorrow). Elise set about to taking out her braids. She unpinned one and started working through the strands, separating them with patience and care. Alistair watched her from behind for a second, then unpinned the other. Elise closed her eyes, feeling his fingers slide their way through her hair. She took her hair brush out of the stand by her side of the bed and handed it to him, sitting in comfortable silence as he stroked over her long waves with the brush.

She put it away and the two of them settled beneath the covers, arms wrapping around the other immediately. She murmured into his ear.

“I love you, Alistair.”

“I love you too.”

He kissed her cheek before settling around her, lying his head atop hers. For the first night in a long time, he didn’t fear his nightmares. For the first night in a while, she slept comfortable and warm. Blissfully, and together.


End file.
